The Hunters of Apollo
by LillyTyler
Summary: When Apollo gets jealous of his sister and her loyal hunters, he decides to create his own band of boys. They can, obviously, still date girls. After all, that's what the Sun God does best. But, with Artemis trying to kill Apollo, and some really bad bow and arrow shooters, things are about to get crazy...
1. Introduction

"I can't believe you! Forming a group just like mine! I_ will_ find a way to kill you."

"You try that, sis. I'll be looking forward to it."

* * *

"You did what now?"

"I joined the Hunters of Apollo."

"Why, exactly?"

"'Cause they're awesome. Duh."

"What did you say?"

"I joined the Hunters of Apollo."

"Why? Are you okay with this, Demeter?"

"As long as they eat some cereal, I'm fine with it."

"Mother!"

* * *

"Want to join?"

"Join what?"

"The Hunters of Apollo!"

"Can I set things on fire?"

"Uh...sure?"

"Oh, yeah! I'm totally in!"

* * *

"What will we be doing?"

"I don't know. Killing stuff, I guess."

"Will we be...stealing stuff?"

"Probably! Apollo wouldn't mind. Hopefully..."

"Awesome! I am _so_ in!"

* * *

"How long will you be gone?"

"Not sure."

"Well, okay, sure. But make sure no one shoots you while you're shape shifting!"

"I will..."

"And no picking up strange gems that you see."

"Okay, okay, geez..."

* * *

"This is..."

"Insane? Stupid? Weird? Yeah..."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The First Day**

"Alright! We'll be going over some rules today, then we'll start some training!" Apollo walked up and down the line of campers he had gathered. Nico, Percy, Leo, Frank, Jason, Connor, and Travis all stood eager and at attention.

"Can we sit down? I'm tired," Nico complained. After all, Apollo had forced him to shadow travel everyone to some random Egyptian desert where there was a tall, lone building.

"Righty-o! Let's go on inside and I'll give ye 'ol scally wags a tour of our fabulous place," When Apollo turned around, all boys rolled their eyes. What, oh what, did they get themselves into this time?

"Here are all of your rooms. Nico, Percy, Leo, and Travis will share one room and Frank, Jason, and Connor will share the other. I sleep at my home in Olympus. Each room has two bunk beds, storage space and some other things I think you'll find enjoyable," Apollo explained standing in the hallway that led to the bedrooms.

Connor tried to open the door that had a white board with his name on it.

"Don't do that!" Apollo yelled. "We have other things that need done. Now, as I was saying, there is one bathroom attached to each of the rooms."

* * *

"Here we have the living room. That door on the right is the guest room, the door on the left leads down to the basement, game room, and storage room." The living room had a giant flat screen television, couches, game systems (like X-Box and Wii) and a fuse ball table.

"Where's the kitchen?" Leo was always hungry.

"Behind us. Don't go anywhere!" Apollo was good, Leo turned around muttering a Greek curse. "You will head back upstairs to where your bedrooms were. I will allow you an hour to unpack your things. When you hear the bell, look in one of your closets for a secret flight of stairs that will lead up to the training area. You are dismissed." Everyone looked away as Apollo flashed out of the room.

* * *

The boys' rooms were amazing. There were two bunk beds, like Apollo had said, pushed up against the walls across from each other. There was a T.V, game system, chairs and closet space. They also had desks with computers on them that said they were 'demigod safe' but the boys weren't so sure, so they stayed away.

Percy, Nico, and Leo were sitting on their beds after they'd put their stuff away. Travis was still in his closet. They heard a yell, then a loud bang, followed by a clicking noise and a solid thud. Travis stumbled out of the closet moments later, spluttering from whatever the Hades just happened.

"Dude, are you okay?" Nico asked him, hoping down from his bunk above Percy's.

"Yep. Found the steps," Travis beckoned everyone into his closet. As they entered, they scrunched up their noses at the horrid stench of Travis' clothes. How they could already reek they had no idea. Sure enough, there was a wooden ladder jutting out of the wall with a small crawl space above it.

"Should we go up there?" Leo asked in really loud voice.

Nico covered Leo's mouth, "Shhh! The other's might hear us!"

"Let's put this back up. We don't want to go up there until we hear the bell. Now, Travis, how did you find it?" Percy leaned down and pushed the ladder up into the while Leo licked Nico's hand making him jump and take it off Leo's mouth.

"I don't know," Travis shrugged. "I tripped, slammed into the wall and poof! Magic ladder."

Nico started feeling the wall, "There's a hidden button! Travis must've hit it when he tripped.

Jason and Frank walked into the room, "What's going on?" Jason asked. "We heard a bang and then someone shouting."

Nico glared at Leo, "What took you so long to get up over?" He asked purposely moving the subject away from what they heard.

"Travis tripped us," Leo explained. Travis started creepily smiling.

"What? You're scaring me," Frank told him.

"Do you guys want revenge on Connor?" He was starting to manically rub his hands together.

"What are you thinking?" Jason questioned.

* * *

Travis found Connor sitting on the couch in his room, "Connor! Hey dude, Sir Apollo, that's what he wants us to call him, was looking for you. He says he has a special mission for you. He wants you to dress up like a flamingo and go looking for goat milk in one of the nearby towns. He needs it for his feet, or something like that."

Connor stared at Travis, "Goat milk? Flamingo? Sir Apollo?"

"Yeah, I know it's confusing but whatever. Leo has the flamingo suit downstairs. Oh, and he said to hurry, don't be late for the meeting." With that Travis left Connor with a very puzzled expression.

* * *

The bell rang and Connor still hadn't returned, which was just what the boys wanted. They made their way up the ladder, Travis helped Frank find one in his closet, and they were met with a gigantic room. In one corner stood a long table and a white board. The rest of the room had dummies to fight and archery targets. There was also a section where they would have to learn about monsters and plants, but that was for another day.

They spotted Apollo sitting at the head of the table, and they joined him there.

"Alrighty, let's get down to business. Wait, where's Connor?" Apollo asked. The boys shrugged and tried not to giggle like little school girls. "Okay, then. We can start with some training. Follow me over to the archery station."

Everyone in the room ducked and covered their heads for the fifth time that day, "You were closer to the target this time Percy! Still try and aim at it next time." Apollo shouted words of encouragement, though he was started to be afraid for his life, and he was a god!

"Oh, please, no? I don't want to die!" Leo was so dramatic.

Percy aimed again but just before he released the arrow there was a thud behind him and he spun around. At the same time he sent the arrow flying. Connor, the source of the noise, ducked causing the bucket of goat milk to drop spilling over his flamingo costume and the floor.

"My flamingo!" Leo wailed.

Apollo stood up once the arrow landed on the floor, "Connor what are you doing? And where have you been?"

Connor regained balance, and bowed to Apollo, "I'm sorry, Sir Apollo, Travis had told me you want goat milk but now it's spilled all over the floor!"

Apollo looked confused, "I never said that! And cut it with the 'Sir Apollo' thing." Everyone in the room then turned to Travis.

Holding back a snicker he said, "I did no such thing!"

"Okay, everyone, let's be done for the day," Apollo ordered and they all went downstairs to eat some food.

* * *

**A/N: I'm making sure that every single one of my chapters is at least 1,000 words! I looked at The Saviors of Camp Half-Blood.**

**~SerenaRose3**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: You guys made me smile every time I got a favorite or follow, so thank you! I'm still gonna ask you to review, though. So please review! And enjoy the chapter! :) Also, tell me if you think it's funny, I never really think stuff is funny when I write it, so I'd like to know.**

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Will someone" -Beep!- "stop that?" Percy shouted from under his pillow.

Beep! Beep! Beep! "Up you get, lads. Or I turn up the volume," Apollo voice was hardly audible because of the beeping and groans of the teenage boys.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! "I said get up you lazy bums! Or I'll pour freezing cold water on you!" This got them up. Well, everyone except Percy, that is. The beeping subsided and Apollo did a head-count.

"Why do I only count seven? Wait, where's Percy?" Nico sleepily pointed to their bedroom where Percy was finally sound asleep.

Apollo went to the kitchen and got a bucket of freezing cold ice water. He walked back to Percy's room and dumped the bucket down on him like a waterfall. His eyes shot open and in an instant he was dry, though now he was awake which was what Apollo really wanted.

"If you don't get up this second I'll send Leo to Camp Half-Blood and have him put tons of spiders in Annabeth's bed and make him tell her it was you who did it. Do you want that? Do you want to die young? I didn't think so," Percy bolted out of bed and into his closet to change clothes.

Out in the hall, all of the boys were stifling their laughter, their eyes gleaming. Travis, Connor, and Leo were rolling around the floor laughing, holding their stomachs until it hurt too much and Percy came out into the hall. His glare would've made even Thalia and Annabeth shiver.

* * *

Once everyone was awake Apollo had them gather around the kitchen table and let them eat some cereal before saying, "We will be going on a mission today!"

"But we haven't had anytime to train!" Connor protested. "And I still have a rash from that flamingo suit!"

"T.M.I, dude. T.M.I," For once, everyone, even Apollo, agreed with Leo.

"I don't care! It'll be a test run. You'll only be allowed to use a bow and arrow and you'll be hunting a scorpion," This time everyone protested.

"I can't shoot a bow and arrow!" Percy yelled, clearly panicked.

"Yeah, I don't want to die by Percy's hand!" Travis got down on his knees and clasped his hands together in a begging gesture.

"Wouldn't be the first time he's tried to kill me," Jason muttered.

"Hey! It's not my fault I was possessed!" Percy defended himself. The two could never seem to just let it go.

"Oh but yet you still say it was _my _fault I fired on the Romans!" Leo stood up with clenched fists, the goofy grin that was usually plastered on his face was gone.

Frank stood up between Percy and Leo and held them apart, "Do we seriously have to get into this _every_ time we're together? Can't we just enjoy defeating Gaea and all be friends? This is why I don't come to the annual party anymore,"

Percy and Leo grumbled not-so-sincere sorry's and sat back down.

"Thank you. Now put your bowls in the sink and we'll be off!" Apollo said as he was summoning his sun chariot.

* * *

"Ow! Ow!" Leo yelled. "I think I just broke my toe tripping on a rock!"

"That was my _foot _you idiot!" Travis said.

Frank knelt down to feel Travis' foot, "Woah, dude! That _is_ really hard!"

"Yeah, it's a family trait," Connor confirmed. No one except Percy seemed to notice where they were.

"Hey! Are we in the camp woods?" Percy asked Apollo. There was another thing they hadn't noticed.

"Wait, where's Apollo?" Nico asked looking up from his myth-o-magic card. Yeah, he started collecting those again.

"He left, stupid!" Jason was the only one actually paying attention.

"Then I guess there's only one thing left to do," Frank said standing up and getting his bow and arrow. Percy mimicked his actions.

"Run from Percy?" Leo questioned hopefully. Nico shook his head.

Percy glared at him and start searching the ground, finally he found something, "Hey, I found foot prints!"

All of the boys ran over to where Percy was. "Dude, those are human tracks. We're looking for scorpion tracks!"

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Guys, don't start again. Please?" Frank asked hopefully. He really didn't want them fighting in the middle of the woods when they were supposed to be on a mission.

Travis looked at Connor, "You can do the honors, man." He stepped back, away from the tracks.

Connor squatted down and fingered the dirt on the ground. He then got down on his stomach and took a loud sniff of the dirt under the foot prints, "Defiantly scorpion." Nico, Percy, Leo, Frank, and Jason all looked at him oddly, "It's a family thing. Let's go!" The boys ran off in the direction of the tracks.

"And the tracks stop. All that's here is dead grass," Leo pointed out.

"And over there is Zeus' fist," Nico pointed to the rock pile.

Travis, Connor, Nico, and Percy all shuddered. Jason, Frank, and Leo hadn't been there when Luke attacked but it sure was a nightmare.

"I hate this place," Percy told them all.

"Why?" Leo wanted to know. He knew Percy didn't like Zeus, but he didn't have to be hating on the rocks.

"It's a long story," Was all Percy said.

Leo turned to him, "Well, we've got time. I think you just-"

"Shh!" Jason cut him off. "Do you hear that? There's something in the bushes," The two boys stopped bickering.

"Rawr!" A large scorpion-looking figure jumped out from behind them.

The boys scattered. Percy, not wanting to get stung again notched in arrow and let it fly, completely forgetting he would do more harm to himself and his friends than the scorpion.

Realizing what he just did, all boys ducked their heads forgetting about the scorpion. The scorpion was oblivious to the incoming arrow that whizzed past his ear, hit a tree, and bounced right back into the air, hitting back of the scorpion's head. He toppled over unconscious.

Percy knowing that wasn't the way a scorpion acted rushed over, "Guys! This isn't a scorpion! It's Tyson!"

Everyone ran over to Tyson and Apollo came out from behind Zeus' fist, "Very good for your first mission, boys. I knew a real scorpion would be too dangerous for you all, so I made a costume and put Tyson in it. Now, let's get back to our base before the campers know we're here. I didn't exactly tell Chiron that we'd be coming and Artemis is visiting..." Apollo trailed off and in a flash The Hunters of Apollo were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Please don't kill me! Also, READ THIS! **

**Okay, so I know, I suck and all that and I hate authors who do this but...**

**I've decided to create a new account and I'll be deleting this story. I WILL be posting this again on the new account, once I re-write it and even though school is starting for me in a week (HOORAY!) I'll try and update. **

**I've also been working on some other stories so I may post those but probably only one story at a time. I get a little ahead of myself. SO, I WILL BE POSTING MY NEW PEN NAME _7 DAYS _before DELETING this story and I ask that you watch for it in SEPTEMBER.**

**Oh, and I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! I suck, I know. **

**~Serena**


	5. Pen Name

**A/N: My NEW Pen Name is StarsShineNightSky **

**Thank you and good bye! **


End file.
